Don't Leave
by zefronfan91
Summary: Troy is now 22 years old and a little boy arrives on his doorstep claming to be his son. Can Troy bond with the closest thing to Gabriella. Troy has never let his love go for Gabriella but can he. Full summery inside
1. I Love You

**Summary**

When Troy was 16, he was in love with Gabriella but 6 years later, his life has changed. Troy is now 22 years old and the basketball star of LA Lakers but when Kasey arrives on his doorstep claiming to be his son. So when Kasey runs away, Troy will find he can love the closet thing to Gabriella and raise him. But three years later and on a trip with mates, Troy will find Gabriella doing a job that isn't like his once sweet Gabriella. Is it too late for Troyella, well not with Kasey on the case.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I love you**

I walked into school and I saw Gabriella sitting down talking to Taylor and I smiled. Something about her makes me full in love with her every time I see her. Gabriella walked over to me and kissed me. When Gabriella kisses me, it feels like fireworks, like the kind you see in movies.

I looked at her and said ''are you ready for the test today''. Gabriella smiled and put my hands on her face and she told me ''yes, do you think I am going to do better than you''. I looked at Gabriella and she ran off and I said ''you're are going to get punished''.

I chased her and I picked her up and span her around and she asked ''what's my punishment?''. I smiled and put my hands on her face and I told her ''this is your punishment''. I smiled and kissed her and she looked at me and said ''we better go to class''.

We both sat down and I looked back at Gabriella and smiled. Chad tapped me on the shoulder and asked ''how are things going with you and Gabs?''. I smiled and sat even further down in my seat and told him ''great, really great, she is the one''. Chad looked at me and smiled and said ''your whipped, young man''.

I smiled and looked back at Gabriella, I was really in love with her but I haven't told her yet and I don't think I could. Mrs Darbus walked into class and gave us a lecture about stage manners and how to act.

I sat listening to every word she said, every since I met Gabriella I have been attracted to the performing arts world, I might even like it more than basketball, well I said might but the more time I spend with Gabriella, the less important it all seems.

I walked into my secret hideout, the flower club put more flowers on the rooftop. It is like a flower show up here. Gabriella walked up to the stairs and looked at me and asked ''are you hiding from me, crazy wildcat?''.

I smiled and looked at her and she walked over to me and sat down. Gabriella looked at me and told me ''so what are you thinking''.

I smiled and holded her hand and I told her ''I was just thinking that ever since you came here, you have opened my eyes to different things, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have performed on stage and loved it''. Gabriella smiled and leaned into kiss me. I kissed her and she said ''I feel the same, you have given me confidence and made me a strong person''.

I walked home after a long day of school, we had two hours of playing basketball. I walked into my house and sat on the couch. I heard a knock on the door and saw Gabriella standing there looking pretty. I opened the door and Gabriella started kissing me. We walked upstairs and into my bedroom.

Gabriella sat on the bed and asked ''how are you, wildcat?''. I smiled and looked at her and laid down next to her and she told me ''good, just tired from playing basketball''. Gabriella looked at me and laid down next to me and kissed me.

Gabriella rolled on top off me and we kissed even more. Gabriella took of my top and threw it on the floor and Gabriella looked at me and kissed me.

I looked at Gabriella sitting down next to me and said ''I can't believe we made love, it feels weird''. I smiled and holded her hand and put it on my face and I leaned into kiss her but she told me ''I have to go Troy, I might be round tomorrow''.

Gabriella looked at me and put her hand on my face and said ''bye Troy''. Gabriella walked off and I sat on the couch upset. My mom and dad walked into the house and looked at me and my mom asked ''are you ok, Troy?''. I smiled and looked at her and said ''no, not really''.

I walked into school the next day and saw Gabriella sitting down talking to Taylor. I smiled and was about to walk over to her when Chad looked at me and asked ''so what did you do last night?''. I looked at him and smiled and said ''um, Gabby and I had sex''.

Chad looked at me shocked and sat down and told me ''wow, big step in your relationship''. I sat down next to him and looked at Gabriella talking to Taylor and said ''I just wish that she would talk to me, after last night she kind of went weird with me''.

I walked over to Gabriella standing in the hall and asked her ''can we sit down''. Gabriella looked at me angry and shouted ''no, you wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to stay to me?''. I looked into her eyes and smiled and told her ''I love you''.

Gabriella looked at me and walked away and I chased after her and she looked at me and I asked ''what's wrong''. Gabriella looked at me and said ''I don't know, I felt like I betrayal myself last night. I love you Troy but I kind of regret it, it doesn't mean I don't love you because I do, some much''.


	2. It's Over

**Chapter 2 - It****'****s Over**

I walked into school the next day and saw Gabriella sitting on the table. I walked over to her and kissed her. She looked at me and asked ''are you meant to be at basketball practice''. I smiled and sat down next to her and laid down and told her ''no, I think these things more important''.

Gabriella looked at me and confused and asked ''what is more important?''. I smiled and kissed her and stroked her hair and told me ''you Gabby, you''. I sat up and Gabriella put her hand on my face and I kissed it. Gabriella looked at me and I put my hands around her and she said ''Troy Bolton, I love you''.

I walked into class and saw Chad and he said ''so are you and Gabby ok, you looked like you were getting on this morning''. I smiled and sat down and looked over to Gabriella and winked. Ms Darbus walked in and walked over to her throne and told the class ''ok people, we are putting on a new school play, any auditions''.

I smiled and looked at Gabriella and she mouthed ''are you going for the audition''. I smiled and thought about the first we sang together and I mouthed ''only if you are''.

I walked into the hall with Gabriella and we kissed. Gabriella looked at me and put her hands through my hair and I kissed her again. Chad walked out into the hall and put his hand on my shoulder and said ''hi dude, how are you''. I looked at him angry and he told me ''ok, you're busy, I talk to you later''.

Chad walked away and Gabriella laughed. I kissed her and I picked her up and span her around. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the lunch hall. Gabriella looked at me and asked ''so do you want cheesy fries''.

It was the end of the day and Gabriella looked at me angry. I sat down on the table and asked ''what is the matter with you?''. Gabriella looked at me and walked over to me and told me ''you told Chad we had sex, everyone knows Troy, people look at me weird. I am not that girl. I can't believe you told him''.

I looked at her and tried to hug her but she pulled away and asked ''do you think that ever existed anymore?''. I looked at her confused and said ''what''. I looked at her and she told me ''a love so strong that no person can come between us''.

I looked at Gabriella even more confused and asked ''so what do you want to do''. Gabriella looked at me upset and started crying and put her hand on my face and told me ''I want to break up''.

I walked home and sat on the couch and looked at a picture of Gabriella and I at Lava Springs and I started to cry. Chad walked into my house and looked at me put his hand on my shoulder and asked ''what the matter''. I looked at the photo and I cried even more and I told him ''Gabriella and I broke up because of what I told you''.

Chad sat down next to me and looked at the photo of Gabriella and I and he said ''I am sorry dude, but life goes on and you have to go with the flow, date another girls''. I looked at Chad still upset, did he really tell me to go out with another girls.

I could never picture myself without Gabby but life has to go on. I looked at Chad and thought about Gabriella and asked ''any ideas of who to ask out?''. Chad smiled as to say you know who but that girl is not my type.

I walked into school the next day and saw Sharpay sitting down looking at all of her drama notes. I walked over to her and said ''hi Sharpay, would you like to go out with me sometime''. Sharpay smiled and kissed me. I looked at her shock and then saw Gabriella running away crying.

I looked at Sharpay and told her ''um, I have to go''. I ran after Gabriella and I couldn't find her. I sat down on the floor and Sharpay walked over to me and told me ''you wanted to make Gabs jealous, didn't you''. I smiled and nodded my head and walked away from Sharpay.

I found Gabriella in maths class crying and I walked over to her and tried to kiss her but she walked away and I shouted ''I love you''. She turned around and she said ''no don't''. I ran over to her and told her ''I am doing what you wanted''.

Gabriella looked at me angry and said ''what I wanted, I wanted you to fight for me, I wanted you to stay there is no one else that you can ever be with and you rather be alone then without me, telling the world he is the one for me''.

I looked at her confused and sat down on the table and asked ''how was I suppose to know that?''. Gabriella walked over to me and holded her face and she told me ''you just are''. She kissed me and walked out the room.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 3 - I****'****m Sorry**

I walked into school the next day and saw Gabriella crying and I ran over to her and I asked ''what's the matter, Gabby''. Gabriella wiped away her tears and kissed me. Gabriella holded my hand and said ''nothing, just life''. I helped her up and I kissed her on the forehead.

I wonder what is wrong with her, she is so usually so happy but I don't know why she is so upset. We walked into class and I hugged Gabriella.

Homeroom finished and Gabriella and I walked up to our secret hideout. Gabriella sat down and I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead. I looked at her resting and I stroked her hair and she asked ''how are you wildcat?''.

I looked at her and looked into her brown eyes and I said ''excellent because I am with you''. She kissed me and lied back on my chest and told me ''you don't know how much I love you''.

We walked back into the hall and I holded Gabriella hand and asked ''what is the matter Gabby? Just tell me''. Gabriella looked at me and holded my face and walked away and told me ''I can't tell you, Troy, it's too hard''.

I chased after her and I hugged her and I kissed her. Gabriella looked at me and said ''come by later and I will explain''. I smiled and she walked away, she kept looking back upset. I walked into the gym and I sat down bouncing a basketball.

The end of the day came and I walked to Gabriella's house and I saw Gabriella sitting on the couch. I knocked on the door and Mrs Montez answered it and said ''hello Troy''. She let me in and Gabriella took my hand and lead me into her bedroom.

I looked around her room and saw lots of boxes and I asked ''what is going on Gabby?''. Gabriella looked at me and put her hand on my face and told me to sit down and I did. Gabriella sat down next to me and holded my hand and told me ''my mom wants to stay with my dad in Stanford so I can check out the college there and get to know him better''.

I looked at her and put my arms around her and said ''but your going college in three years, how long are you staying there for?''. Gabriella looked at me and put her hands on my face and she kissed me and told me ''um, for three years. But the only problem about Stanford is that is one thousand and fifty-three miles away''.

I looked at Gabriella and she was crying and I wiped away her tears and I asked ''so when are you going?''. Gabriella looked at me and started crying again and I put my arms around here and she told me ''um tomorrow, my mom told me about this two weeks ago, I wanted to tell you Troy, but it was too hard''.

Gabriella sat down on the bed and we started kissing and I looked at her and said ''just think this might be the last time we see each other, I love you Troy and never forget that''. I smiled and holded her face and I started crying and laid down on the bed and I told her ''yeah, I am going to miss you so much, why do you have to go, can't you go U of A''.

Gabriella laid down next to me and put her hand on my face and put her head on my chest and she told me ''my mom wants my dad to get to know me, I forget who he is Troy. Stanford University is my dream college, my mom and I have been practically talking about Stanford since I was born''.

Gabriella took of the 'T' necklace and put it my hand and she told me ''I never forget you, Troy''. I kissed her and holded the necklace in my hand and looked at her and I said ''Gabby, you don't need to do this''.

She holded my hand and started crying and she told me ''I do, then we can both move on with our lives''. I holded the necklace in my hands and left the room and I started to cry again, I didn't want to cry in front of her.

I woke up the next morning, today was the day the person I loved was moving away from me. I wanted to say so many things to her, spend more time with her. I wanted to stay in bed forever and just keep yesterday with me. I walked downstairs and saw my Mom making breakfast. My mom put her hand on my shoulder and she said ''it's going to get easier, Troy, you just see''.

Two weeks have passed and I decided to phone Gabriella. I heard her picked up and say ''hello Troy''. I smiled and asked ''are you coming down this weekend?''. I heard Gabriella crying on the phone and she told me ''I love you wildcat but I need to stay where I am. I'm sorry''.

She put down the phone down and I said ''Gabriella''. I feel on the bed crying. I looked at the picture of Gabriella and threw it on the floor. I was angry and upset. I wanted to stay in my room forever and not come out.


	4. Claire

**Chapter 4 - Claire**

It has been six years since the day Gabriella left me. A lot has happened since that day. I put all of my focus in basketball and that made me become a star. It was my way of sort of getting Gabriella out of my head and just forgetting about her like she wanted. I haven't talk to her since the day she told me she loved me. After going to U of A, the NBA picked me up and I started playing professional, if felt good to actually have at least one dream work out.

We were playing the last game in our season and it came down to the last two minutes. I threw the ball to the one of the other players on our team and he scored. We won the game, 16-10. It was time to celebrate, mainly because of two reason, a. we won the league, b. it is my birthday.

I sat in the car that was waiting for me, the driver drove me to my house and I got out the car. I walked into my house and into my bedroom. The room was basically the same as my old room. I looked at the photo of Gabriella I kept by my bedside, even though it has been six years I love her all the same.

The girls I date usually find it weird that I keep a picture of a girl by my bed. I walked into the main living area, it was everything a celebrity wanted and needed in there. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on and saw a news segment on me, it felt weird watching yourself on T.V.

Everybody was arriving for my birthday and the end of the season party. All of the girls where trying to get with me but it never works, there is only one girl for me and sadly I can never get her. It was magical what we shared, something I would never forget.

Chad walked in and gave me a present and told me ''happy birthday, dude, how does it feel to be twenty-two''. I smiled and opened the present, it was the game winning ball. I laughed and said ''not much difference, how is Taylor?''.

Chad laid down on the couch and told me ''good, she is studying, she should be coming back from Yale to see you, she told me to tell you happy birthday''.

The party was really getting started and everybody was having a good time and getting drunk. Some girl came over to me and kissed me and ran away. Chad looked at me and laughed. I looked at him and said ''you gotta do what a guy gotta do''.

girl grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her and she asked ''do you want to dance, birthday boy?''. I smiled and I done the waltz with her and she looked at me in amazement and she said ''where did you learn that?''.

I smiled and sat on the counter and looked at the photo of Gabriella sitting there and I told her ''um, my ex girlfriend taught me, she loved to dance, we used to perform together on stage. I loved performing, that is just many of my qualities''.

The girl smiled and put her hands threw my hair and she kissed me and she said ''you are wonderful Troy, I am Claire by the way''. I smiled and looked at her, she had brown hair and green eyes.

I jumped off the counter and we walked into the bedroom and she said ''so this is what Troy Bolton's bedroom looks like''. I looked at her and she sat down on my bed and told her ''what you imagined''.

Claire sat down next to me and grabbed the photo of Gabriella and said ''so is what your ex looks like''. I smiled and looked at the photo and smiled and told her ''yes''. Claire put the photo down and said ''she looks pretty''.

I smiled and looked at her and then the picture and told her ''yes, she is, I bet you think it is weird that I keep pictures of her around. She was my first love but after six years I haven't forget about her''.

I smiled and kissed her. I fell on the bed kissing Claire and Chad walked in and looked at me and told her ''sorry dude, I see you later''. Chad left the room and Claire laughed. We started kissing again and something just clicked, like this was the plan for my life.

I woke up the next morning and saw Claire lying next to me. I walked into the living room and saw all of the drinks that were left on the table and the floor. I started cleaning the house and Claire came behind and asked ''do you want some help with that''.

I smiled and nodded and looked at her cleaning and getting the house sorted. I smiled and turned on the T.V and I realized that Chad put the school musical in. I was just about to turn it off when Claire said ''no, Troy, don't turn it off, I am watching it''.

We both started to watch it and she told me ''you look like you are having so much fun, your really good, you love that life don't you''. I smiled and looked at the screen and all the love I had for performing came back and she said ''so this is one of your many qualities, so how did you go from performer to playmaker''.

I smiled and looked at the screen and told her ''well I always have been the playmaker but when I was on holiday, Gabs and I were picked to sing karaoke and that is where my love started and something else, more magical''. I smiled at the T.V and remembered all the fun I had on stage but mainly because of one person. When she left everything changed but not for the better.


	5. Your Son

**Chapter 5 - Your Son**

I stood up and walked into the kitchen and made a couple of drinks. I gave Claire a drink and she asked ''why don't you sing anymore?''. I sat on the counter and looked at the picture of Gabriella and smiled, she was the reason I didn't want to sing anymore.

When she left, the Julliard School of Performing Arts in NYC offered me a scholarship but I didn't get it, I didn't want to perform after she left. It was kind of our thing. I looked at Claire and told her ''because of her''. I pointed to the picture and she looked at me and said ''I'm going to make it my personal mission to get you back on that stage''.

I laid down and fell on the picture of Gabriella and I picked it up. I smiled and holded Claire's face and went to kiss her but jumped off the counter and picked her up and span her around and I holded her face and said ''I'm not that guy anymore''.

Claire looked at me and holded my face and she said ''come on Troy Bolton, let me hear you sing''. I smiled and I started to sing. Claire looked at me amazed. I sat down on the couch and Claire sat down next to me and she told me ''you should sing professionally''.

I kissed Claire on the forehead and I turned the T.V on. There I was playing basketball, winning the league. I looked at Claire and commented ''I am not that guy, what would people say. Troy Bolton be coming a singer. I have been preparing for basketball for my whole life. This has been mine and my dad's dream for ever, he used to take me to Redhawks games when I was little. I have always wanted to wear a Redhawks uniform''.

Claire looked at me and kissed me. Was she right, should I sing professionally. Claire looked at me and she asked ''what do you want to do?''. I looked at her and stood up. I grabbed her hand and we started dancing. I lifted her up and kissed her. I put her back down.

Claire looked at me amazed and she smiled. Claire smiled and told me ''so you weren't kidding about your many qualities. That dance was better than last night''.

I said goodbye to Claire and she said ''I will see you later, bye Troy''. I smiled and kissed her and she left. I sat on the couch and turned the DVD player on. I sat there watching Gabriella and I smiled. She was so good, I wonder what she is doing now. I grabbed a can of beer and I started drinking.

Chad came in and grabbed a can and asked ''so what did you and Claire do last night?''. I smiled and drank some of my drink. Chad said ''you did do something''. I turned the T.V off and I said ''nothing happened Chad, we just kissed. I was a perfect gentleman. She tried to get me to sing again''.

Chad sat down next to me and drank some drink and turned the T.V on. Chad looked at the screen and asked ''so how are you?''. I looked at him and smiled and told him ''I am good, really good''. Chad looked over to the picture of Gabriella and asked ''I wonder how Gabs is?''.

I smiled and looked at the T.V and I told him ''I don't know, I hope she got her dream, I think about her every day. I am not that far away from Stanford anymore, I could see her?''. Chad looked at me and drank some more of his drink and asked ''then why don't you?''.

I smiled and watched T.V and told him ''I don't know what I could say to her. Hiya Gabby, remember me. The person who loved you''.

Claire knocked on the door and I answered it. I let her in and said ''Hi Claire, so are you Troy's new girl''. Claire smiled and sat down. I smiled and looked at Claire and told Chad ''yeah, she is''.

I sat down and looked at Claire and pulled her in for a hug, We sat watching a film and Chad asked ''so what are you doing tonight''. I smiled and kissed Claire head and told him ''I don't know, maybe stay in''. Claire smiled and kissed me.

We sat at the counter and I decided to make some lunch for everyone. I got all the stuff out of the cupboard. I finished cooking and put the dinner on the table. We all started eating and Chad asked ''so Troy, what presents did you get for your birthday?''.

I smiled and told him ''you know, things I don't need. But I would always keep the prize winning ball, thanks for that dude''. Claire smiled and looked at me and ate some food. We all finished eating and Chad said ''remember to shoot''. Chad pretend to throw a basketball and he left.

I smiled and sat down on the couch with Claire resting on me. I looked at her and I kissed her and Claire asked ''so why didn't you do anything with me last night''. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair and told her ''well I only do it with people I truly love. And that person was Gabriella. I have only know you two days''.

I woke up the next morning and saw Claire sleeping next to me. Claire woke up and told me ''thanks for being a gentleman last night Troy''. I smiled and heard the door bell ring and I opened the door and saw a five year old boy standing there with a teenage boy.

The teenage boy looked at me and told me ''Mr Bolton, this is your son''. I looked at him totally confused and I asked ''who is his mother?''. The teenage boy gave me the young boy and said ''I don't know, somebody just asked me to give him to you. There is a letter''.

The teenage boy gave me the letter and he told me ''I thought you were great in the championships, Mr Bolton''.


	6. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter 6 - Daddy****'****s Boy**

The boy looked at me and sat down on the couch and asked ''so mommy said you played basketball, can you teach me?''. I smiled and opened the letter and read it

''_Dear Troy. This is your son. His name is Kasey Bolton, I can__'__t raise him anymore, I am sorry. Please take care of him, I know you will be a great dad, love Gabriella__''__._

I smiled and looked at Kasey, he had my blue eyes and brown hair. Gabriella's dark skin colour and my nose and bone structure. I can't believe I had a son. I wonder if this is the reason Gabriella would not speak to me, she should have told me.

I looked at Kasey and asked ''so what has Gab…your mom been up to''. Kasey smiled and gave me a picture and told me ''not much, she has been working at a bank trying to pay for college''. She wanted to give you this letter''. Kasey took a letter out of his bag and gave it to me.

Claire came out of my bedroom wearing one of my shirts and she looked at Kasey and I and asked ''who is little boy, Troy?''. I walked over to Claire and I took her into the kitchen and told her ''this is my son Claire, I found out about him five minutes ago''.

Claire looked at Kasey and kissed me. I walked over to Kasey and told him ''let's take you to your bedroom, we will fix it up later''. I grabbed his bags and he holded my hand and we walked into the spare room. Kasey jumped on to the bed and looked at me and asked ''are you my daddy''.

I smiled and picked him up and sat down and put him on my lap and told him ''yeah, so how old are you''. Kasey looked at me with his blue eyes and said ''I am five years old''. I smiled and left him in the room. I watched him take a picture of him and Gabby out and hug it.

Claire looked at me and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and I opened the letter and read it

''_Hi Troy, I properly should tell you this face to face but it is to hard. Well I should just tell you, you have a son, his name is Kasey Troy Bolton, I wanted to give him a part of you. Things happen in life that you can__'__t change, this is not one of them, I would never have regretted him or being with you, maybe I wanted to have him later him in life, but leaving you was the wrong decision I have ever made. I am sorry if I broke your heart but I broke my own in the process. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. Love Gabriella. P.S - I am sorry I waited five years to send this letter but I still love you Troy but I needed to move on with my life. Please raise our son Troy, you can give him a better life than I can__''__._

Claire looked at me and kissed me and looked at the letter and told me ''I wonder why she never told you about Kasey''. I looked into his room and saw him unpacking his bags. I walked over to his door and saw him crying, I ran into his room and looked at him and asked ''are you missing your mommy?''.

Kasey looked at me and then the picture of him and Gabriella. Kasey hugged me and I kissed him on the forehead. Kasey looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and asked ''do you think I will ever see mommy again?''. I didn't know what to tell him but with him looking at me with his blue eyes. I hugged him and told him ''I don't know Kasey''.

Kasey and I walked into the living room and saw Claire sitting down on the couch watching T.V and I told her ''Kas and I going to the hardware store to get paint and things for Kasey's room. Do you want to come with us?''. Kasey looked at me and smiled. Claire shook her head and told me ''no, get to know your son Troy''.

I smiled and took his hand and put him on the counter and tied his shoe laces. Claire walked into my bedroom and got changed. She came out the bedroom and said ''I will see you later''. She smiled and left the house. I put Kasey coat on and we left the house.

We walked outside the main building and saw lots of paparazzi taking pictures. I looked at Kasey, he was so scared, the blue eyes were opening and he started crying. I picked him up and put the hood of his coat on top of him to cover his face. One of the paparazzi asked ''who is that boy, is that your son?''.

I smiled and looked at Kasey and commented ''yes, can I please get to my car''. I pushed my way to my car and I put Kasey in the back seat. I sat in the front seat and checked if Kasey was in safe and then drove off. That happens all the time but now my son was involved.

We finally finished shopping at the hardware store, he wanted a basketball room. We walked into the house and Kasey ran over to the window and shouted ''the men are still there, daddy''. I walked over to him and picked him up and asked ''what do you want for dinner?''. Kasey looked at me and shouted ''chips''.

After dinner, I gave Kasey a bath and put him into bed. I looked at him sleeping, he was just like an angel. I walked into the lounge and turned on the news. There I was with Kasey with ''daddy's boy'' on the screen. I sat down on the couch really confused, could I be a good dad.

I looked at Kasey and he was hugging a picture of Gabriella. I couldn't believe after all these years, a piece of Gabriella was finally with me.


	7. I hate Claire

**Chapter 7 - I hate Claire**

I woke up the next day and rang several schools, if Kasey was staying with me for a long time I will have to send him to school. I had an appointment with Young Hollywood Private School in LA. I looked into my son's bedroom and there Kasey was playing with the same basketball I had when I was a child.

He had the same expression as I did when I first starting playing, the same expression of having nothing to care about, only two things matter, the hoop and the ball.

I walked into his room and said ''come on Kas, we got to get dressed. We have an appointment at a Private School''. Kasey smiled and threw the basketball in the bin and shouted ''score, I am just like you daddy, that's what mommy said''.

I looked at him, the big blue eyes were filling with tears. I picked him and hugged him and told him ''yeah, we are. You will see your mom again, Kasey, I promise you''. I told him to get dressed, he got out a miniature version of my LA Lakers shirt.

I smiled and left the room. From the look of it, Kasey has always know his dad, well me. Gabriella put my school number on the back of it. I smiled and walked into my room and got changed into a suit.

We got in the car, the paparazzi were still waiting there. We drove to school and I got out. All the women that were dropping there kids were looking at me. One women asked ''oh my god, Troy Bolton, my son loves you, can I have your autograph?''.

I smiled and signed a piece of paper she had. I got Kasey out the back of the car and we walked into the reception. Kasey ran around the waiting area and I grabbed hold of him and told him ''come on Kasey, behave yourself''.

Kasey looked at me and I put him down and he sat on the seat. I walked over to the receptionist and told her ''hi, my name is Troy Bolton, I have an appointment with the Principal''. The receptionist looked at me surprised and she said ''your Troy Bolton, the LA Lakers superstar. Back to work. Ok, so you have an appointment at 9.00. Please take a seat''.

I smiled and walked over to Kasey and the Principal came out and said ''Mr Bolton''. I picked Kasey up and walked into the office and I sat down.

The Principal looked at me and said ''welcome to Young Hollywood Private School. So it says here that your looking to place your son in our school''. I looked at Kasey sitting in the corner playing with some toys and I told the Principal ''yes. But I don't know his last school. His Mother just left him on my doorstep. I don't have any of her contact numbers''.

The Principal smiled and looked over at Kasey and told me ''that's ok. Just sign here''. The Principal gave me some papers to sign and I did. I looked at him and asked ''so when does he start?''. The Principal looked at me and told me ''next week starting Monday''.

I walked into the car park and I picked Kasey up and hid him away from the paparazzi. I put him in the car and strapped him in and I sat in the front sear and drove away. We arrived at home and Kasey ran into living room. He picked up the DVD of mine and Gabriella's school play and asked ''daddy, why is mommy on the DVD?''.

I smiled and walked over to him and told him ''that is our school musical, your mom had an amazing voice. She loved that stage''. Kasey smiled and hugged me and sat on the couch and said ''mommy sang all the time. But she doesn't sing as much as usual''. I smiled and sat down next to him.

The afternoon rolled around and Claire came around. I can tell everyone was uncomfortable. I heard Chad knock on the door and I answered it. Chad walked in and saw Kasey and looked at me surprised and asked ''who's the little dude?''.

I looked at Kasey and pushed Chad into the kitchen and told him ''my son, Chad. Gabriella's child, our child''. I looked at Kasey and smiled. Chad looked at me and said ''he is like a little you, well apart from the same skin colour as Gabs. Why didn't you tell me about him?''.

I looked at him and sat on the counter and told him ''I didn't know Chad, he arrived on my doorstep yesterday. I don't know how to raise him Chad, you have gotta help me''.

The nigh-time rolled around and Chad went home. Claire sat on the couch and I put Kasey to bed. I tucked him when Kasey looked at me with his big blue eyes and told me ''I don't like Claire, daddy''. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

I walked into the lounge and I sat on the couch next to Claire and said ''Kasey doesn't like me dating you. He doesn't like you. You know why?''. Claire smiled and holded my face and told me ''no, but you have to do what's best for your son. Tell him I said goodbye''.

I looked at Claire and asked ''why does Kasey hate you?''. Claire looked at me and she told me ''I kind of upset him''. I looked at her angry and she said ''I told him he was a bit metal''. I looked at her even more angry and told him ''that would make anyone upset. Why did you do that?''. Claire looked at me and left the house and I sat on the couch upset.


	8. Running Away

**Chapter 8 - Running Away**

I woke up the next morning and I saw Kasey standing in the kitchen eating cereal. I walked over to the kitchen and said ''how did you make that?''. Kasey smiled and eat some more cereal and told me ''I always make breakfast by myself, mommy was always tired''.

I smiled and I made some toast and sat next to him. Kasey ran into his room and I followed him and said ''we better start decorating your room''. Kasey smiled and started jumping on his bed. I ran over to him and picked him up and said ''you better stop. You are going to hurt yourself''.

We took everything out of his room and we brought the paint in and I gave Kasey a paint brush and he started painting. Kasey looked at me and asked ''can we go to the LA Lakers basketball court?''. I smiled and started painting and told him ''yes, how come you want to go there?''.

Kasey smiled and looked at me and told me ''mommy used to take me there all the time and then we used to hide behind the building till you went''. I smiled, so Gabriella used to watch me play all the time. Kasey smiled and started painting. After a couple of hours, we finally finished.

We walked into the kitchen and Kasey asked ''can we see mommy soon''. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. I made some dinner and put it on the table. Kasey looked at me with his big blue eyes and asked ''why don't you talk about mommy?''. I smiled and looked at the photo of Gabriella and told him ''I do, but it upsets me''.

The day Kasey starts school is today. I packed his school bag and drove him to school. We walked to his classroom and he asked ''can we please see mommy today''. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead and I told him ''ok, Kasey, I see if she can come by the school at lunch''.

Kasey smiled and ran inside the class. A women came up the hall and looked at me and said ''watching your child go in for the first day of school''. I smiled and turned around, the women screamed and said ''oh my god, your Troy Bolton''.

I smiled and waved goodbye to Kasey and told the women ''yeah, but I have to go and find my son's mom''. The women smiled and hugged me and took a picture and ran off. I didn't know why I told Kasey I will find Gabriella for him but I hope he will be ok.

I drove home and I walked into my house and watched some T.V. I looked at the clock and it was 12.00. I heard the phone go off and Kasey Principal asked ''Mr Bolton, we are wondering if Kasey is with you?''. I smiled and wondered why the school is asking me that and I told him ''no why?''.

The Principal told me ''he went missing, Mr Bolton, he got upset at lunch and his friend saw him leaving the school''. I put the down the phone down and phoned my dad and I said ''dad I need your help. Kasey has gone missing''.

I then realized that my dad doesn't know about Kasey so I told him ''dad, Kasey is my son and he ran away''. My dad sighed and said ''I will be right over''. I phoned Chad and told him what happened and he ran over. My dad and Chad arrived on my doorstep and I opened it.

I started to cry and my dad hugged me and I said ''it is my fault, dad. It is my fault he ran away. I promised him that Gabriella would visit him but I couldn't bear to find her phone number or speak to her''.

My dad phoned the police and explained everything. Chad looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder and asked ''do you have any idea where Kasey is?''. I looked at the photo of Gabriella and remembered what Kasey told me the other day and I looked at Chad and shouted ''LA Lakers''.

I grabbed my keys and ran out the house and drove to the LA Lakers basketball court. I walked to the reception and asked the receptist ''has a young boy walked in here?''. The receptist nodded and I ran into the court and saw Kasey sitting in the stands crying. I walked over to him and he said ''mommy didn't come to lunch, is it because she don't love me''.

I sat down next to him and hugged him and I told him ''no it is my fault Kas, I never phoned her, I just couldn't bear to speak to her. Kasey you are my son and that means I should have never lied to you''. Kasey got the photo of Gabriella and him out and hugged it and Kasey said ''mommy wanted me to remember her she didn't know how long he will be away''.

We walked into my house and my dad ran over to me and said ''you have found him then''. I smiled and Kasey looked at his grandfather and my dad told him ''hi, Kasey, I am your grandfather''. Kasey smiled and hugged him.

My dad and Chad left and Kasey got changed into his PJ's and he got into bed. I walked over to my bedside cabinet and got out the 'T' necklace and walked into Kasey's room. I gave him the necklace and told him ''it's the closet thing I can give you to your mom. She wore that necklace all the time. I love you Kasey''.

Kasey smiled and hugged me and said ''I love you, daddy''. When Kasey ran away, I realized that I loved my son and it was time to tell him. I looked at him sleeping and realized that he was my son and I would give my life for him.


	9. Gabriella's back

**Chapter 9 - Gabriella****'****s Back**

It has been three years since the day Kasey ran away. It is becoming more oblivious that he has Gabriella's sweet personality and her smartness. I looked at Kasey sleeping and walked in and woke up him. Kasey looked at me and said ''dad, go away''.

I looked at him and sat down on his bed and told him ''first day of second grade, come on get ready''. I walked into the kitchen and made Kasey and mine breakfast. Kasey walked out in his school uniform and I said ''your breakfast is on the table''. Kasey smiled and sat down on the table. I sat down next to him and ate my breakfast.

I drove Kasey to school and he walked into the building and I walked into the Principal office and he said ''Mr Bolton, I am here to congratulate your son on his academic achievements''. I smiled and sat down on the seat nearby and said ''yeah, he has his mothers brain''.

I smiled and the Principal told me ''we are thinking about moving him two grades up''. I looked at him and shocked and asked ''I don't know, he is only eight, do you think it is wise?''. The Principal nodded and told me ''yeah I do, Mr Bolton. Your son is smart, the class he is in is to easy for him. The choice is up to you and your son but I think you should do this''.

I smiled and walked out the room and I looked at Kasey in his classroom, the other children where struggling but Kasey was just sitting there bored with all of his work done.

I drove home and walked into my house and saw Chad and my dad sitting down talking. My dad walked over to me and asked ''how is my grandson today, Troy?''. I smiled and sat next to him and told him ''Kas is really good, the Principal is thinking about moving him two grades up''.

My dad smiled to himself and Chad looked at me and asked ''do you want to go to a club tonight? Zeke told me about this cool club Sharpay and him went to''. I smiled and nodded and Chad stood up and looked at me and asked ''who is going to look after Kasey?''.

I looked at my dad and he looked at me and told me ''I will, you need some fun in your life''. I looked at the phone of Kasey and I. Some of the pictures of Gabriella are being replaced by the pictures of Kasey and me. It seems like having Kasey is my life is making me feel closer to Gabriella.

I picked up Kasey up from school and we got in the car and we were driving home when I asked Kasey ''so Kasey, has the Principal talked to you lately?''. Kasey smiled and looked at the radio player and told me ''yeah, he asked me if I wanted to move two grades up and I told him yes''.

I looked at him and then looked at the radio and asked ''do you really want to do this?''. Kasey smiled and turned on the radio and told me ''yeah, I really want to''.

We walked into my house and Kasey said ''I can't believe that I am going into my fourth grade''. I sat down on the couch and I said ''you have your mom's brains''. I heard a knock on the door and Kasey answered it and shouted ''dad, Dustin is here, I have got basketball practice''.

I looked at him and shouted back ''Granddad is looking after you, so you have got to be back in a hour''. Kasey smiled and grabbed his basketball and ran out the door. Chad walked into the house and told me ''Kasey is becoming more like you everyday''.

I smiled and looked at the picture of Kasey and me. I looked at Chad and said ''yeah but he is also becoming more like Gabby''. Chad smiled and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and told me ''you better get ready, we have a hour before we go''.

I walked into my bedroom and I got ready. A white t-shirt with jeans with a black blazer. The hour flew by and my dad knocked on the door and I told him ''Kasey is out playing basketball, he should be back soon''. My dad smiled and sat on the couch.

Kasey came running in with a girl and told me ''daddy this Madison, can she stay for a bit?''. I nodded and Kasey ran into the bedroom and got his toy box out. I looked at my dad and asked ''are you ok with looking after two children?''. My dad smiled and nodded his head.

Chad and I walked into the club and I looked around and Chad smiled and said ''to the bar''. Chad and I walked into the bar and a girl looked at me shocked and move closer to me and told me ''your Troy Bolton, I loved you in the playoffs''.

I smiled and I saw one of the bar staff walking over. The women behind the bar looked so familiar, the brown hair and brown eyes looked so familiar. I looked at her and told her ''Gabriella''. Gabriella looked at me and walked away. Chad looked at me and smiled and told me ''looks like your first love is back after nine years''.

I looked over to the singer stage and saw Gabriella again. I ran over to the stage and said ''Gabby, please talk to me''. Gabriella looked at me and started singing. I looked at her and it seemed like we were the only two people in the bar.


	10. This isn't That

**Chapter 10 - This isn****'****t you**

I walked around the back of the bar and sat down and started drinking a beer. I saw Gabriella walk out with some guy and she started kissing him. Gabriella walked past me and the guy looked at me and said ''hi dude, are you a tramp or do you like sitting on dirty floors''.

I stood up and looked at Gabriella and asked ''can we please talk Gabby? No contact after nine years''. Gabriella looked at me scared and nervous and she walked away. I chased after her and said ''can we please just met up, Kasey is missing you. Please Gabby''.

Gabriella looked at me and asked ''so how is he?''. I smiled and walked over to her and gave a picture of him and told her ''he is ok, he is moving to the fourth grade. He is in the basketball team. It is like he is taking after us''.

Gabriella smiled and her boyfriend grabbed her hand and pulled her away and he said ''come on, lets get away from this wack job''. I looked at her walking away and sat back on the floor.

I walked back into the club and saw Chad sitting down talking to some girl. Chad looked at me and asked ''was that girl on stage Gabriella?''. I smiled and nodded and sat down and drank a beer and Chad asked ''so who was that guy she was with?''.

I looked at Chad upset and told him ''some jerk who doesn't know how lucky is. God I hate him''. Chad looked at me and smiled and asked ''do you want to go home?''. I smiled and nodded my head and I walked away from the bar knowing this is the place where the person I loved for ever is with another man.

We walked into my house and my dad looked at me and said ''you're back early''. I looked at the picture of Gabriella and sat down on the couch and told him ''I saw Gabs with some guy''. My dad looked at me shocked and looked at Kasey sleeping in his room and said ''as in Kasey's mom, your first love. Who was this guy?''.

I grabbed a beer and sat next to my dad and told him ''some jerk who doesn't know how lucky he is''. My dad looked at me and asked ''you still love her don't you?''. I looked at the picture of Gabriella and told him ''yes dad, I still do. But I guess I have to move on, she has a new boyfriend, a job, she has a new life. I guess Kasey and me are old news, she has changed so much''.

I woke up the next morning and I got changed into my gym clothes. I walked into Kasey's room and I woke him up. Kasey looked at me and said ''I am getting ready, dad''. I sat down on his bed and looked at the photo of Kasey and Gabriella and I told him ''Kas, I saw your mom yesterday''.

Kasey looked at me surprised and jumped out of his bed and said ''mom, where did you see her? Did you tell her you love her?''. I looked at him confused and asked ''how do you know?''. Kasey made his bed and told me ''I heard you and Granddad talking last night. And the way you look at the pictures of her, you smile and you don't noticed anything around you.''.

I drove Kasey to school and he told me ''dad, just tell mom how you feel''. I looked at Kasey, I knew he wanted to get his mom and dad back together but it was a lot harder then that and I said ''I can't Kas, your mom is with another guy and she is happy, I have just got to forget about her''.

Kasey looked at me and got out the car and told me ''mom loves me. When I was little, mom used to say that you were her first and only love, she said it wasn't puppy love, it was real love. When she was away from you she was upset but when she was with you, you brighten up her day. She said if she does get another boyfriend, nobody could compare to you''. Kasey hugged me and ran into the school.

I drove to the LA Lakers basketball court and saw Chad and the rest of the team. Chad walked over to me and asked ''so are you ok, Troy?''. I smiled and grabbed a basketball from the side and threw it in the basket. We were practicing for our game. We played a quick game of basketball and Gabriella walked in.

Something has changed about Gabriella since last night, she seemed more formal, more grown up. Gabriella walked over to me and Chad said ''we will see you later''. Chad and the rest of the team left and Gabriella and I walked into the stands.

I looked at her and told you ''you have changed a lot in nine years''. Gabriella smiled and hugged me and said ''sorry about last night, Troy and I am sorry about the last nine years''. I looked at her, she has changed, the girl who wanted to be a lawyer is being replaced a girl who is working in a dirty club and I asked ''Gabby, where has that girl gone?''.

Gabriella looked at me confused and asked ''what do you mean?''. I looked at her got and a basketball from the side and started bouncing and I said ''you know what I mean, I know you, I know you better than any one, this isn't you''.

Gabriella looked at me and grabbed the basketball and told me ''I don't know''. I looked at her and she threw the ball to me and I asked her ''what are you doing?''. Gabriella looked at me and told me ''it's complicated''. I looked at her and stood near her and said ''it's not complicated''.

Gabriela walked away from me and looked at me and shouted ''you don't know''. I bounced the ball and throw it in the net and looked at her and told her ''this isn't you, this, you going out with that jerk''. Gabriella looked at me upset and she said ''you caught him on a bad night''.

I walked near her and put my hand on her face and told her ''this isn't about him, screw him, what's going on with you, this isn't you and you know it isn't, what is going on?''. Gabriella grabbed my hand and moved it from her face and left the court.


	11. Afraid

**Chapter 11 - Afraid**

I picked up Kasey from the school and he ran out with Madison. They were holding hands, it looked like Kasey was experiencing his first love. Kasey ran over to me and asked ''can Madison come to the house?''.

I smiled and nodded my head. Kasey and Madison got in the car and Kasey put Madison seatbelt on for her. I looked at Kasey and told him ''I saw your mom but it didn't go well''. Kasey looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder and said ''it is gonna work out dad, you and mom belong together''.

We walked into the house and I started making dinner for everyone. Chad walked in and looked at Kasey and Madison watching T.V and walked over to me and sat on the counter and asked ''so how did things do with Gabriella?''.

I looked at him upset and carried on cooking and told him ''bad, I upset her. She has changed Chad, she is not the same sweet girl I once knew, I don't know who she is anymore''. Chad looked at me and got the plates out the cupboard and said ''maybe she had to change. It has been nine years since you seen each other. You have changed a lot since Gabs left''.

I put the food on the plates and put it on table. Kasey and Madison ran over to the table and sat down and started to eat. Kasey looked at me and asked ''can Madison sleep?''. Chad chocked on his food and he looked at me and I sighed and told him ''um, Kasey, boys and girls can't sleep in the same room until they are eighteen''.

Kasey looked at me confused and he said ''Dustin said his brother has girls sleeping around his house all the time and Dustin's brother is only sixteen''. I looked at Kasey and said ''well in this house, girls can't sleep around until you are eighteen''. Kasey looked with me with his big blue eyes and told me ''so she can sleep in ten years''.

We had all finished eating when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Gabriella standing there upset. She looked so unhappy. Gabriella looked at me and told me ''my boyfriend broke up with me and he is kicking me out the house''. Kasey ran over to Gabriella and hugged her and Kasey said ''hi mom''.

Gabriella kissed Kasey on the forehead and told him ''I need to speak to your dad''. Kasey looked at me and hugged me and whispered in my ear ''good luck dad''. Kasey and Madison ran into his room and started playing with his toys. Chad looked at me and said ''I gotta go see you tomorrow''. Chad left the house.

Gabriella and I sat on the couch and I asked her ''why didn't you tell me about Kasey?''. Gabriella looked at me and looked into Kasey room and told me ''I didn't want you to know because it might ruin your life. If I told you about Kasey, do you think you would have your dream come true, become a basketball star. Your were so young when Kasey was born, your dream might have ended and I couldn't live with that''.

I hugged her and started to cry and I said ''Gabs, you are my dream. If you told me about Kasey I would have supported you, I would have ran all the way to Stanford to be with you. The reason I became a basketball star is because I put all my focus in, to sort of get my mind of you''.

Gabriella looked into Kasey's room and smiled and told me ''you have raised him well, he knew you were his daddy, I kept nothing from him well apart from you''. I put my hand on her face and asked ''so why are singing at that lousy club, where is the girl who wanted to be lawyer?''.

Gabriella looked at me and told me ''She had to grown up. I did finish college, best in the class. But I couldn't find a job. Then that club offered me a job near where you were, it felt nice knowing that you might just walk in and say you love me and swept me off my feet, I know, crazy right, but I know life isn't a fairytale and I have learnt that now''.

I smiled and hugged her and said ''Gabby, I want to be with you but I think to much has happened for us to be together, go be a lawyer, I will help you find a job. Do you need to stay somewhere?''. Gabriella hugged me and nodded her head and walked into Kasey room and sat down on his bed and looked at him.

Chad came around and sat down on the couch and said ''how are things going with Gabster''. I smiled and sat down next to him and told him ''good, we are friends, she is staying here for a while''. Chad smiled and grabbed a beer from the fridge and started to drink it. Gabriella walked into the lounge and said ''I have quit my job''.

I smiled and hugged her and span her around. Gabriella looked at me and I put my hand threw my hair and we were about to kiss when Gabriella said ''I am going to get changed''.

The night-time rolled around and Chad and Madison left. I looked at Gabriella and told her ''you can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch''. Gabriella looked at me and walked into my room and changed into one of the my shirts and walked out the room and I asked ''why did your boyfriend break up with you?''.

Gabriella sat down on the couch and she told me ''I broke up with him''. I looked at her confused and she put her hand on my face and she said ''I was afraid of getting my heartbroken again, like before, I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now after what I did but I thought that you should know, this is how I spent my time away, just wanting you''. I smiled and kissed and we laid on the couch kissing.


	12. Don't Leave

**Chapter 12 - Don****'****t Leave**

I woke up the next morning and Gabriella lying next to me. I rubbed my eyes to see if this was all true and I am not dreaming. Gabriella smiled and woke up and kissed me. Kasey ran into the bedroom and saw Gabriella and I kissing. Kasey sat in between us and asked ''are you and mom getting together, dad''.

I looked at Kasey and kissed his forehead and he ran out the room. Gabriella kissed me and said ''you done a great job, raising Kasey, keeping him out of the spotlight, still doing your job, you're a really great man Troy''. I smiled and Gabriella snuggled me. I tickled Gabriella and looked at me and said ''I surrender''. I laughed and I kissed her and jumped out of the bed. I put my clothes on and said ''come on, we have to make Kasey's breakfast''.

I made everyone breakfast and we all sat down. We looked like a happy family. I looked at Gabriella and smiled. Kasey looked at the both of us and smiled. Gabriella looked at Kasey and said ''your friend Madison seems nice''. Kasey smiled and ate his breakfast and told me ''I have got basketball practice and maths practice after school''.

Gabriella smiled and scuffed Kasey hair and told him ''you defiantly have your dad and mine genes, don't you''. Kasey smiled and got up from the table and walked into the bathroom and grabbed his bag and told me ''dad, school, come on''. I smiled and grabbed my car keys and we walked in to car park.

I walked back into the house and I kissed Gabriella. Gabriella looked at me and put her head on my chest and she asked ''why haven't you told me you love me yet?''. I looked at her and sat down on the couch and told her ''I am afraid of telling you I love you because you might leave again and I will be alone waiting nine years till I see you again''.

Gabriella smiled and sat down next to me and kissed me and told me ''that will never happen Troy, I love you''.

The afternoon rolled around and Gabriella's phone started to ringing. Gabriella ran into my bedroom and answered the phone. I hid behind the door and sat on the floor and heard her say ''of course I love you too but I left you because you are a dumbass. No I won't come back to you. I will love you forever, more than I love Troy''.

I opened the door and Gabriella looked at me shocked. Gabriella has really changed, she would have never said those things if she was Albuquerque. Gabriella looked at me and said ''I never meant those things, I was just lying to him''.

I looked at her and started to cry, she is not the same. I walked away and shouted ''if you didn't love me, then why come here. Why be the person I loved for the last nine years''. Gabriella ran over to me and tried to kiss me and I shouted ''I want to you to get out of my house. You are not the same person I love, loved. Just go Gabby''.

Gabriella ran out the house and I fell on the couch crying.

Chad came to the house and saw me on the couch crying. Chad ran over to me and asked ''what happened Troy''. I picked up the photo of Gabriella and threw it on the floor. Kasey walked in and looked around the house and asked ''where is mom''.

I looked at him and told him to sit down and I told him ''um, we have broken up, it just didn't work out. We are the not the same people when we were sixteen. I'm sorry Kasey, I knew you wanted us to get back together''.

Kasey hugged me and said ''I wanted you to be happy, mom makes you happy and you know it's true. The way you look at the pictures of her, you get a twinkle in your eye and a smile so big it goes to your eyes''.

I found Gabriella house address and knocked on the door and she opened the door and asked ''what are you doing here?''. I looked at her and Gabriella looked at me and told me ''I want Kasey to come back and live with me''. I looked at her upset, she has not only changed but she is taking my little boy away from me. Gabriella looked at me and told me to come in.

I walked into Gabriella's home and I looked around the house. It was not a nice place to live, dampness around the wall, not very nice furniture. I looked at her and walked near the couch and said ''you really want Kasey to live in a place like this?''.

Gabriella looked at me and sat down on a broken couch and told me ''not really, but your spooling him Troy, you are sending to a posh school, you spend all your free time with him, you are buying him really expensive stuff''.

I looked at her angry and sat on a seat near the couch and said ''I am helping him reach him potential, I am giving him things I never had. When he arrived on my doorstep, I will tell you one thing Gabby, I was scared, I was really scared but he was the closet thing to you and I loved him and I gave him everything I could''.

Gabriella looked at me and smiled and got up from the couch and I walked out the door and I looked at Gabby and told her ''I know I hurt you last time we were together but…''. Gabriella smiled and cut in ''I love you''.

Gabriella smiled and kissed me. We walked over to the couch and fell on the couch kissing. I looked at Gabriella and I said ''marry me''. Gabriella looked at me and told me ''yes''.

It has been eight years since I asked Gabriella to marry me. We have a little girl called Matilda, she is three now, she is miniature version of Gabriella in every way, well apart from my eyes, the deepest shade of blue you can find. Kasey finished school with an A+ in every lesson.

Madison and Kasey are together. Kasey is now sixteen. I walked into the living room and looked at Kasey and hugged him and said ''I am so proud of you, my little boy is going college''. Kasey looked at me and started to cry and hugged me tighter and told me ''thank you dad, thank you for everything you have done''.

Madison walked into the house and kissed Kasey. Gabriella walked over to me and said ''isn't that sight familiar, does it remind you of two young people in love at that age''. I smiled and kissed Gabriella and pulled her in for a hug. I looked at Kasey and said ''come on let's drive you to college''.

Kasey hugged me and Gabriella and told me ''dad, I can drive myself. I have gotta grow up, I love you dad''. Kasey walked out the door with Madison and I started crying. I hugged Gabriella and she said ''you have done a great job raising him Troy, now you have to let him fly''. I smiled and sat on the couch and I looked at a picture of Kasey and I painting his room, my little boy is growing up and now it is time to let him go.

When Kasey arrived on my doorstep eleven years ago, I didn't know what to do, but in more ways than one he was one teaching me about love and fatherhood. He brought back the one women I love and let me be able to love her back. Kasey is a great boy who is the reason for my life story being complete and will always be my little boy no matter how big he gets.


End file.
